Bedding The Enemy
by PsychoxLovex4xEver
Summary: Sasuke's mission was to assassinate Naruto, the Prince of the Wilds, but was that his real mission or was it something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning: SasuNaru**

 **Note: Enjoy. Adopted and rewritten.**

 **Summary:** Sasuke's mission was to assassinate Naruto, the Prince of the Wilds, but was that his real mission or was it something else?

Chapter One

Vampire and Werewolves, the two most supreme species on planet Earth had been warring against one other since the birth of time. They had their own kingdoms and territories, but most of all they had their own kings and queens, who were the originals – purebloods. The royal families held power and authority in just a twitch of their fingertip, while starting wars, creating laws, and selecting judgement along with punishment. No one dared to challenge them, because purebloods were the oldest and the strongest out of all the supernatural creatures hiding among the shadows of planet Earth and their most abundant creatures – humans. Although, tonight the vampires were planning a sneak attack on their most hated and loathed enemies of all times – the werewolves. Their youngest prince, Sasuke Uchiha, was given the top secret mission of assassinating the only surviving member of the werewolf royal family – Naruto or more commonly known as the Prince of the Wilds.

The vampire hid among the shadows of the werewolf's balcony, while peering inside the well candle lit bedroom. He quickly crouched down, as the candle lights flickered in the soft warm breeze, while throwing a dim glow into the shadows of his hiding spot. Cursing softly at the sudden obstacle of dodging flickering candles, the vampire walked inside the young heir's chambers, while keeping his iron crossbow held up in the air. His crimson eyes darted back and forth around the room, as he searched for any signs of movement, while a silk bathrobe fell onto the floor and tan legs stepped into rose petal soaked bath water. The vampire immediately turned around at the sound of splashing water with his crossbow ready to take aim, but he froze when he saw the completely defenseless and beautiful werewolf prince, who was still unaware of his presence. He began to lower his crossbow, while the Prince lit another candle and sat it down on the stone grey floor, as sapphire orbs looked up and pierced the shadows of his hiding spot. "You damnable god forsaken leeches!" the Prince cursed, as he stood up in the bathtub and wrapped his towel around himself, while softly growling underneath his breathe. "Once I'm done and through dismembering every limb from your body, I shall lock you up in the zoo where my baby werewolves and citizens can laugh and throw popcorn at you. How do you like that?"

The vampire smirked at the ridiculous remark, as the infuriated Prince of the Wilds began to walk towards him, while ever so slowly changing his form into that of a werewolf. He saw the Prince's pearl ivory teeth extend and protrude into sharp white daggers, while the Prince's perfectly manicured nails began to extend and curl into flesh tearing claws. Although, the vampire was not going to have anyone turning into their monstrous forms tonight, because he had something else on his mind and it was not his mission. "Shut up." he said, while placing his hands on the Prince's waist and throwing him atop the bed. "You talk too much."

The Prince writhed and thrashed around in disgust, but despite the constant squirming he managed to take a hold of the Prince's arms and pin them down onto the bed. "You're so pretty." the vampire said, while the Prince released aggravated cries of annoyance laced with revulsion at leech above him. "We'll see how much you hate me soon enough once _I'm_ through with you."

The vampire grinned mischievously, while twisting his fingers into sunny golden locks and pulling the Prince's head back, as his cold lips met the tan and warm skin of the Prince's throat. Instantly, arms wrapped around his shoulders, as small shy moans pierced the silent veil surrounding them. He continued his kisses, while smugly stealing glances at the Prince's returning human features, as lust filled sapphire hues peered into his ebony ones. The vampire released the tan arms from within his grip, while the Prince reached down and began to unbuckle his belt, as an airless warm breeze entered the bedroom and blew out the flickering candles. Bathed in darkness, the two forgot their roles in the cycle of hate and war, while entering a new cycle of passion and lechery.

* * *

 **Adopted and rewritten. The story's plot is going to be the same. Only thing that is different is that I'm going to be writing it. Anyway, I hoped you liked it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: SasuNaru**

Chapter Two

The vampire walked through the empty halls of his home, as the voices and images from last night spent with the werewolf prince replayed in his head, while the scorching touch of his supposed enemy still ran and tingled over his cold skin. He came to a halt in his tracks and groaned in frustration, while clenching his eyes shut and attempting to clear his mind of his shameful deeds, but still he saw those lustful sapphire hues gazing back at him. Images upon images, he saw of himself running his hands over soft thighs and inciting moans of pleasure from in-between rosy pink lips, as he laced his fingers through his raven locks and pulled the dark strands in frustration.

Upon reaching his grandfather's office, the vampire prince raised his knuckles and tapped it against the heavy wooden door, while waiting for an answer from his grandfather. "Come in," he heard the faint voice of his king reply, as he turned the doorknob and stepped inside the small study. "My dear grandson, you have finally returned. Come, sit down, and tell me how your mission went."

Taking his place in the comfy armchair across from his grandfather, Sasuke turned his face away and opted instead to stare into the dancing flames of the fireplace, while he formulated a reason for the failed assassination attempt on the werewolf prince. "Grandpa Madara, I have disappointed you," he said, as his grandfather stopped stirring his tea and pinned his ebony eyes on him. "I bonded with the prince last night. Forgive me, grandpa."

An amused laughter rang throughout the study, as his grandfather cackled and howled with giggles, while he sat in his armchair in utter disbelief. He had brought shame to their family by bonding with the werewolf prince, so why wasn't he receiving his punishment or being lectured already? "My dear boy, your mission was to bond with the werewolf heir!" his grandfather bellowed, as his eyes widened in confusion, while thoughts from the heated embrace with the werewolf prince last night returned in his mind. "I apologize, because I have deceived you. Your mission was never to assassinate our enemy and I knew you would not, because in reality that werewolf prince is too drop dead gorgeous, isn't he? I had you sent to that seductress's lair knowing full well you would not lay a harmful finger on him. Sasuke, you understand that this war between werewolves and vampires has gone on for centuries too long, so I needed you to bond with the werewolf prince, because it was part of my plan to finally end this war."

The vampire growled and stood up, while barring his crimson eyes and fangs at his grandfather, who had returned back to stirring his tea happily. "What do you mean?" he cried out, as his grandfather rolled his eyes at him. "I slept with the werewolf prince. Do you not think that is another reason this war will continue on for centuries?"

His grandfather sighed deeply and turned to pierce him with a simple stare, while his features returned to humane, as he waited for an explanation. "Sasuke, the werewolf society and culture is far more stricter than ours especially in terms of marriage. You see, the royal family members are betrothed from birth, but Naruto's parents died early and he could not be betrothed to anyone, so that meant he had the choice to choose whoever he wanted to marry. However, his future spouse has to be royalty and you are royalty, Sasuke," his grandfather said, while grinning with excitement. "You will marry Naruto, because he broke the law of bonding with someone without being married, so he has no choice but to marry you and that is how I'm going to bring peace between us!"

* * *

 **Haha, Sasuke what have you gotten yourself into? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
